Apple Bloom
| caption = Apple Bloom as a young mare. | race = Earth Pony | sex = Mare | faction = Stable-Tec Corporation | family = Applejack (sister; dead) Big Macintosh (brother; dead) | statusintro = Deceased | eyes = Brilliant gamboge | mane = Brilliant amaranth | coat = Pale, light grayish olive }} Apple Bloom was the little sister to Applejack, and one of the three co-founders of Stable-Tec. She is also a renowned architect and engineer. Biography Pre-War Apple Bloom was a pre-war pony, born to the Apple family. She was the younger sister of Applejack and Big Macintosh, and the grand-daughter of Granny Smith. Her parentage is unknown. As a filly, she helped in the day-to-day operations of Sweet Apple Acres, her family's farm. She was a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, along with her closest friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Very little is known about her adolescence. As a young adult, she became renowned as one of Equestria's most talented architects. Her skills were at one point commissioned by Princess Celestia to create a model of what would come to be the Luna Academy for Young Unicorns to be presented to Princess Luna on her birthday. The Academy would later be built in Littlehorn Valley of Crescent Moon Canyon. During the War Apple Bloom would later continue forth to found and preside over her own corporation, Stable-Tec along side her fillyhood friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Serving as the companies head designer and engineer, being the one to create the blueprints for the Stables. As well has developing many of Stable-Tec's more well known devices, such as PipBucks, and creating a hardier version of the common computer terminals that were far more durable. Enough so that they could survive over two hundred years of neglect in the Wastelands and still function properly. 'Post-War' Apple Bloom was unable to make it to safety as the megaspells fell upon Fillydelphia. She met her end from radiation poisoning in the entrance hall of the incomplete Stable 0, underneath the Stable-Tec headquarters. Her skeleton was found curled up in the corner of one of the unfinished maintenance wings of Stable 0, surrounded by empty bottles of apple cider and accompanied by a recollector and a memory orb. Relationships Applejack - Apple Bloom loved her older sister. She was a role model for Apple Bloom in her youth but grew more distant after the war broke out and Applejack and Apple Bloom were kept apart with the responsibilities of running Stable-Tec and the Ministry of Technology. She made sure to secure spots for Applejack and herself in a stable built on their old farm. Big Macintosh - Apple Bloom loved Macintosh, and when he died defending Celestia, his death greatly affected Apple Bloom and the rest of the Apple family. Big Macintosh's death was likely part of the drive behind the Stables' creation. Granny Smith - Apple Bloom cared deeply about Granny Smith and hated the fact that she had to temporarily evict her from the Apple family's farm to complete Stable 2. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle - They were Apple Bloom's dearest and closest friends. Apple Bloom would form the original Cutie mark Crusaders with them and become life long friends. They would grow up together and eventually create Stable-Tec. Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies